End of the Road
by Weissangel24
Summary: When everything hurts, and you don’t believe you can live on. . . What do you do? (one shot)


End of the Road  
By  
Weissangel24  
02/25/03  
  
Warning: Uh. . . Shounen-ai, depression, stupid questions that will  
probably annoy you  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters. This fic was written purely for the enjoyment of crazed fans such as myself. I'm not getting rich off of this, so please don't sue me. I have no money, and  
what I do have, I need to use to find a new man. ~-~;;;  
  
Comments and Criticisms are welcomed, but please don't be nasty about them.  
  
I am the self-nominated Queen of Sap  
  
^-^  
  
Weissangel24  
  
Timeline: Uh. . . anytime really. . .  
  
A/N This is what happens when I don't sleep. I come up with sappy stuff  
like this.  
::shrugs:: oh well.  
Please let me know what you think.  
  
~*~  
  
When everything hurts, and you don't believe you can live on. . . What do you do?  
  
~*~  
  
A pale hand pressed on a thin pane of glass. This thin pane of glass, being the only thing keeping him from being sucked into the vast vacuum of space, and keeping him alive.  
  
A pale forehead leaned against the glass, its coolness welcoming on his feverish skin. Sad, crystalline eyes gazed beyond into the forever of the universe, from beneath silvery blonde bangs.  
  
It amazed him. That for something as cold and empty as space. . . it could be so incredibly peaceful. . .  
  
That's what he longed for. That's what he needed. Peace.  
  
~*~  
  
When you think you're alone in a room full of people. . . What do you do?  
  
~*~  
  
He was so alone. No one could understand. This pain he felt. . . This pain that he endured. . .  
  
It tore at his heart. It ate him from the inside out. . . and there was nothing he could do to stop it. . .  
  
What he needed. . . what he needed. . .  
  
Tears filled his eyes and silently cascaded down his pale cheeks, and splashed soundlessly against the window frame.  
  
~*~  
  
If you cry tears of grief stricken sorrow, and no one hears. . . Do you really feel?  
  
~*~  
  
Pain, Grief, Sorrow, Agony, Hate, Love, Contentment, Happiness, Joy, Peace. . .  
  
How much of these are his own?  
  
Anger, Vengeance, Self-loathing, Pity, Sympathy, Forgiveness, Righteousness. . .  
  
What were his? What were others?  
  
~*~  
  
If you fight for what you believe in, but you have no faith. . . Do you really believe?  
  
~*~  
  
For too long he had been mixed up in this war. For too long he had caused other people to suffer. Has suffered himself.  
  
And now. . .  
  
He just wished everything would end.  
  
~*~  
  
If you are lost and have no idea which way to turn, but someone is with you. . . Are you truly lost?  
  
~*~  
  
"Quatre?" A soft, calming voice beckoned the blonde to break from his depressing ponderings.  
  
"Did you need something, Trowa?" Came the weary response.  
  
A tall, lean boy, with unruly bangs that covered half of his face, emerged from the dark shadows of the room, "I need to make sure that you were alright."  
  
A fleeting smile faintly crossed the pale lips, "I'm fine." Quatre sighed.  
  
"You lie." Trowa said evenly, "Don't lie to me. Please?"  
  
~*~  
  
If you state a truth, but no one believes you. . . Is it the truth?  
  
~*~  
  
Quatre turned and looked at the taller boy. "I'm tired, Trowa." He whispered, "I. . . I don't know how much more of this I can take. . . I feel like I'm drowning. . ."  
  
"Then let me help you." The banged boy offered, stretching out his hand, "Allow me to be your life line. . ."  
  
~*~  
  
If a person says they love you, but cannot cope with all your internal demons. . . Is that love?  
  
~*~  
  
"I have so many demons that I must contend with. . ." Came a broken whimper. "You won't like me any more. . ."  
  
"Then we'll fight them together." Trowa vowed, "I'm not leaving you."  
  
~*~  
  
If forever lasts a life time, and life times end. . . Does forever really last?  
  
~*~  
  
Hesitantly, the pale blonde reached out and took the offered hand. He was drawn in and comforted by a loving embrace.  
  
~*~  
  
If shadows are made by light, and you live amongst the shadows. . . Is the light your enemy?  
  
~*~  
  
This love that he feels. . . He does not know to whom it belongs. . .  
  
Yet it warms him, and sooths him. . . And offers him quiet reassurances. . .  
  
~*~  
  
When you feel you can't go on, and someone is there to encourage you. . . Do you give up?  
  
~*~  
  
Owa`ri  
  
A/N please let me know what you think.  
  
^-^  
Weissangel24 


End file.
